


Tentacle quilts

by jelazakazone



Series: Kink Bingo [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gen, Quilting, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are two little quilts that I did with tentacled creatures.</p><p>ETA: a series of quilts featuring different creatures with tentacles. Most of these quilts are roughly 9 inches by 12 inches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two octopus quilts

**Author's Note:**

> These fill my tentacle square on my KB card.  
> If you want to comment on DW, [you will find the octopus here](http://jelazakazone.dreamwidth.org/632038.html) and the [black squid is here](http://jelazakazone.dreamwidth.org/666474.html)


	2. Squid!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squid quilts

This is the front and back of a little bookmark.


	3. Jellyfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jellyfish quilts


	4. Ammonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ammonite quilt


	5. Miscellaneous uses of tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miscellaneous tentacles. A few trees and some neurons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trees are about 9 inches by 12 inches and the neuron quilt is about 12X16.


End file.
